Stinger
Generic (3D Universe) Stinger (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = stinger (all games) |handlingname = STINGER (all games) |textlabelname = STINGER (all games) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA 1, GTA 2, GTA III, GTA VC and GTA LCS) (GTA VCS) No (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 5 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 20% White Plate 2 - 20% Blue Plate - 20% Yellow Plate - 40$ |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Stinger is a two-door sports car which first appeared in Grand Theft Auto 1, and recurred throughout the series in different forms and designs. It is manufactured by Grotti in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' In Grand Theft Auto 1, the Stinger is based on the , referenced also by the name of the vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' In Grand Theft Auto 2, it is based on the and again, its Script Name is a reference to the Corvette Stingray (STINGRAY). 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the vehicle is heavily based on two cars; the and the . Its front end also shares resemblance with the . In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Stinger resembles a , an apparent homage to and yet another reference to . A working name given to the Stinger in Grand Theft Auto III is "Shark", as evidenced in the "official" website for Capital Autos . ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Now manufactured by Grotti in Grand Theft Auto V, the Stinger assumes the design of a classic grand tourer, rather than a modern sports car. The car's design is mostly based on the , with design cues from the and the Intermeccanica Italia GT, with the front lights taking inspiration from the Ferrari 330 P4. As of The High Life Update, this car is available for purchase with or without roof. Current Design Gallery Soft-Top= |-| Topless= Version History Gallery Performance 2D Universe Both iterations handle great, respond well, and stick to the road. 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III, its performance is better than most vehicles, but is the least powerful of all the 2-door sports cars, with little tendency to drift. Its Yakuza variant, the Yakuza Stinger, handles better and is all-wheel-drive, as opposed to the stock cars, which are rear-drive. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Stinger is amongst the fastest and best handling cars in the game. The Stinger's FWD drivetrain may be unusual for a high-end sports car, but it allows the car to be more stable during hard acceleration and turning than the RWD drivetrains in some other sports cars (especially in rainy conditions). This attribute, along with the car's lack of understeer, makes the Stinger ideal for racing. The only flaw with the car occurs when one uses too much handbrake during turns, which will cause the Stinger to oversteer and overswing its rear end. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the car boasts a relatively high speed and acceleration, on par with several sports coupés such as the Feltzer. Its 3.0L V8 engine (according to the website), mounted in a front position, longitudinally, is capable of delivering impressive top speed and acceleration. At high speeds however, oversteer is noticeable, and the car has the tendency to fishtail when turning, and on some occasions powerslide off the road. The vehicle's durability is average, as the car can sustain multiple head-on collisions before failing. The acceleration is beyond all other Sports Classics, as well as its speed. Its braking distance is a let down, unlike the JB 700, it seems to take a while to fully come to a stop. GTA V Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburettors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Windows are only available if the No Roof modification has not been bought. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' Stinger-GTA2-ingame.jpg|''GTA 2'', with lights on. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Shark-GTA3-front.jpg|The "Shark", an earlier iteration of the Stinger in GTA III prior to the game's release. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Stinger-GTALCS-yellow-front.jpg|The yellow Stinger in a pre-release screenshot for GTA Liberty City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Stinger-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Stinger on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. StingerTopless-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Stinger (Topless) on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. Stinger-GTAV-RSC.png|The Stinger on the Rockstar Games Social Club. StingerTopless-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Stinger (Topless) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants . }} . }} Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *During the mission "Grand Theft Auto" in GTA III, Claude has to deliver a unique plum colored Stinger. * Import/Export - The Stinger is one of the 16 vehicles wanted for the Shoreside Vale portion of the Import/Export side mission. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Shakedown - The game gives a Stinger to go to the Mall after leaving Vercetti Estate. *Cannon Fodder - A Stinger blocks the haitian's alley. You can explode it to kill all them at once. *Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Stinger is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for its import garage. Placed on the third list. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *The Stinger may appear as a fast vehicle to be performed in a test drive in Car Salesman. A variant of the Stinger used by the Sicilian Mafia appears in missions. They are uniquely grey. *The Shoreside Redemption - Some Sicilian members block the way of the police convoy in Cochrane Dam. Later Toni must crush some of the other roadblocks to clean out the way to the destination. They can be obtained by letting the Securicar explode or abandoning the convoy to fail the mission and store it in garage. *The Sicilian Gambit - Some Sicilian members try to knock out Salvatore when on the way to City Hall. Their car can be obtained without failing the mission by killing the members and storing in a garage, then use another vehicle to continue the mission. They may not appear. *9mm Mayhem - Used by the Yardies members as a getaway vehicle after destroying four targets, with one gunner on the front right seat. *Scooter Shooter - Used by the cartel members as a getaway vehicle after destroying two targets, with one gunner on the front right seat. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Conduct Unbecoming - A red Stinger is given to Victor for him to use. *Jive Drive - The same Stinger is used by the Vance brothers to escape the Cholos but the car is destroyed and they have to flee on foot. *Caught as an Act - Forbes will escape in a Stinger full of cash. Vic must then give chase and retrieve the car back. *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Stinger is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the third list. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the GTA V mission Pack Man, a red Stinger can be seen on the Packer. However, unlike the other five cars, there is no corresponding mission to steal the Stinger, nor is it on the list seen inside Devin's garage. Nothing is known about why it is present, although it is possible Lamar Davis stole it as dialogue between him and Devin Weston indicates he is working for him or it was in the beta mission where the player has to steal Brucie Kibbutz's Stinger by luring him with a prostitute. Notable Owners *Bryan Forbes *Brucie Kibbutz (Beta) *Joe Oliva *Sicilians *Victor Vance (destroyed) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Appears in traffic in all three cities: Liberty City, San Andreas and Vice City. It is one of the few vehicles that are not featured in any missions. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *Only appears in traffic in the Industrial District. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Parked in a back lot car park on the southwestern most block in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. *Parked by a mansion garage in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. * Rarely found during Vigilante missions in all three cities, as the criminal's car. * A unique colored one can be found in the courtyard parking lot behind (south) of the Liberty Tree office in Bedfort Point in the mission Grand Theft Auto. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Parked in front of a house in the central block of Starfish Island. The gate is closed, the only way to get the car is using another one to jump the front wall and a ramp inside to get out. *Very usually seen in north Downtown. *Around Leaf Links Golf Club. Seen commonly on the bridge that connects Vice City Midland and Mainland. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Parked at a driveway of the second easternmost house (next to the future Cartel mansion), Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked just north of where the Police car is parked at the Downtown Police Station. *Parked in the InterGlobal Films studio in Prawn Island (sometimes appears in place of the Deluxo). *Spawns in Ocean Drive, along a row of parked cars in Ocean Beach. *Parked by a mansion in Starfish Island. *Behind the Malibu Club on the beach island. *Parked in front of the hotel on the east side of Vice Point Mall, Vice Point. *Parked beside the gate of Pier 2 at Ocean Bay Marina, Ocean Beach. *Behind Vice City Fire Department building in Downtown Vice City. *Parked In front of the house just south of Links View Apartment. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,000,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can sometimes be driven by the Joyrider (original version only). * Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $850,000 (both roofed and topless). Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *The Stinger gives the ElectroFingers power-up when crushed. Trivia General *The Stinger has received the second most changes out of any car in the GTA Series. The first one was the Sentinel, having a unique model in almost every game it appeared in. *The default radio stations of this Stinger are: **''GTA III: Rise FM or MSX FM **GTA Vice City: Wildstyle **GTA V: WorldWide FM *Aside from the fact the Stinger in ''GTA Vice City is based on Sonny Crockett's Ferrari from Miami Vice, several other references to the car from the TV show are present in the game: **Sonny Crockett used in the first season of the show a boat named Chris Craft Stinger 390x. **The Stinger shares its name with the Stinger Missile, which was used to blow up Crockett's Ferrari in season 3 of Miami Vice. **A Stinger is found parked outside the Downtown Police Station in Downtown Vice City, referencing the car's use on the cop show. *The Stinger, Z-Type, Stallion, Furore GT, Mamba, Panto and the Tour Bus are the only vehicles from the 2D Universe to appear in the HD Universe. 2D Universe *The Stinger is known as "STINGRAY" in the game files of GTA 2, further referencing towards its real life counterpart; the Corvette Stingray C3. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The made an appearance in Manhunt 2. *Though it is commonly seen in the game, only 121 genuine Ferrari Daytona Spiders were produced in . However, replicas were often made from Daytona Coupes (which were 10 times as common) or Chevy Corvettes. The Daytona Spider seen on Miami Vice, for example, was a Corvette-based replica. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Even though the Stinger does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a beta model exists within the game's coding. The model is the same as GTA Vice City s, albeit the headlights are different. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In the [[Beta Releases#Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories|beta version of GTA Liberty City Stories]], there was a yellow Stinger supposedly reserved for use by the Sicilian Mafia. Its was possibly going to be called the "Sicilian Stinger". But then, it turned into a normal silver/white Stinger for the final version. If this is the case, it is likely due to the already existing Yakuza Stinger. *In GTA Liberty City Stories, if the player is armed with a Submachine Gun, the gun will stick out the front windscreen, even if the window is still intact. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *According to the ambient files, the Stinger is one of several named vehicles in-game that make up distant car sounds.File: x64\audio\sfx\ONESHOT_AMBIENCE.rpf, under name "stinger". Other vehicles include the Entity XF, Cheetah, Comet, Daemon, Carbonizzare, Vacca and Feltzer. *Stinger Z29 - A sports car in GTA 1. *Police Stinger - A police car and fastest car in The Ballad of Gay Tony, which strangely bears no similarities with any earlier Stinger. *Yakuza Stinger - The Yakuza version of the Stinger in GTA III, GTA Advance and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Coquette Classic - The HD Universe rendition of the GTA 1 and GTA 2 Stinger. References Navigation }}de:Stinger es:Stinger fr:Stinger pl:Stinger ru:Stinger pt:Stinger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance